


The Vase

by rwinger24



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: I wrote a Jackie fanfic for jackie-ocean on Tumblr based on her cameo in “Holiday Spellcial". It takes place after “Bon Bon the Birthday Clown” and “Raid the Cave”. I wanted to write an entire fanfic based on that, plus I want to give Jackie another character dynamic/trait.





	The Vase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts), [mojo72400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/gifts).



A week after Jackie and Marco started dating after the school dance, Jackie comes over to Marco's house on her skateboard.

Marco opens the front door.

MARCO: (shouting) Jackie, hey!

JACKIE: (shouting): Hey, Marco. I'm gonna skateboard right to your doorstep with a grand entrance.

Jackie attempts her grand entrance jumping over the front door step but suddenly loses control.

She suddenly bumps into one of the Diazes nightstands which has a vase sitting there.

The vase falls and as Jackie tries to grab it, it's too late. CRASH!

Jackie suddenly feels a sign of guilt and worry. We never seen that coming from Marco's girlfriend.

JACKIE: Oh, great. I knew skateboarding in the house was a bad idea.

MARCO: Yeah, that used to be my mom's vase, which my dad made for her for one of her birthdays.

 

Meanwhile, Star writes in her new spell book the All Seeing Eye spell. The only two things on her mind is Marco dating Jackie and Glossaryck and the family book being taken by Ludo.

Star casts the spell.

STAR: I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me what is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden.

The All Seeing Eye reveals Alfonzo and Ferguson doing some after school activity club they created called. “Knick Knack Club”.

ALFONZO: And this is my flat penny from the state fair.

FERGUSON: And this is a jawbreaker.

STAR: Weird hobbies.

Star turns the spell to Angie and Rafael's bedroom. Rafael is on his treadmill completing his daily exercises. His wife comes in.

ANGIE: Rafael honey. I just heard this crash downstairs. Did you hear that too?

RAFAEL (exhausted): Honestly, no, esposa. It was just me and the treadmill. Doing daily exercises.

ANGIE: Don't you wanna come down? 

Rafael walks over to Angie drying himself off and kisses her.

RAFAEL: Relax, Angie. Will wait till Marco comes to us.

ANGIE: Well…. (Changing conversation) you look handsome in that tanktop.

RAFAEL: Your hand is cold… and nice. (sighs)

Star reacts to the Diazes as they start to make out

STAR: Uh, no. Lovey dovey ness is not what I need.

 

Star turns the eye to Marco and Jackie wondering about that crash.

 

JACKIE (showing worry) Oh man, I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble. This is very out of character for me. After this, I might never come back here again after you're….

MARCO: Jackie, calm down. Relax. “It's always best to tell the truth”. When Star's spells nearly destroyed this house, we confessed and my parents had this huge smile on their faces.

JACKIE: Well, they're probably used to Star's destructive magic. I'm not magic. I give up. I'm just going to confess.

 

Jackie is about to walk upstairs to confess to Angie and Rafael.

MARCO: Wait, Jackie. Why don't I stand beside you when you confess. It'll probably make you feel a little better.

 

LATER

Marco, Jackie, Angie, and Rafael look at the broken vase.

JACKIE: Angie, Rafael, I have something to confess. I made a stupid decision skateboarding into the living room and I broke your vase. I understand you're very upset but I had to tell the truth to you. I just couldn't imagine you this upset and me making it worse. I'm sorry, I'll pay you to replace it.

 

Marco touches Jackie's shoulder.

MARCO: You've done good, Jackie. Like I said to you, the truth does set you free.

Star watches from the Eye 

 

Jackie looks at Angie and Rafael.

JACKIE: You're not mad at me? But why the non-happy faces.

RAFAEL: Well, we're not mad, but we are disappointed that you broke one of my vases which I made with own two hands. However, we're glad that you told the truth and didn't lie to us about it.

ANGIE: Don't worry, Rafael is an artist. He can make me another vase probably for my birthday or our anniversary (kisses Rafael). But, we'll take “you paying for a new vase” into consideration.

Jackie looks as Angie and Rafael start smiling. Jackie starts hugging them

ANGIE: Awww, Jackie. Why are you hugging us?

RAFAEL: Yeah, you don't need to hug us. We already liked you since Marco met you back in kindergarten.

JACKIE: I'm just glad you're not mad at me like most parents.

ANGIE: Well, we're nothing like that.

RAFAEL: And we don't nag at each other a lot like most married couples.

JACKIE: Marco, let me just say that your parents are cool.

 

Jackie ends the hug. Then Jackie wraps her arms around Marco. She kisses him.

 

MARCO: Yeah, my parents are cool. But you've done good. Why don't we go nuzzle up on the couch.

JACKIE: Thanks for all this. I guess it is always best to tell the truth.

 

Star watches from the Eye and closes it. She saw the whole thing.

STAR (Thoughts): The truth…


End file.
